Cursed
by Erzbet
Summary: Shadow dies after falling to earth, launching Amy into depression. And when her birthday rolls around, She can't even face Sonic. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

_What ever happened to us? _Amy thought. Sonic ran about, taunting her with his speed.

"What, you aren't even trying today?" Sonic stopped, looking dissapointed.

"Trying to what?" Amy sighed. "Sonic, I'm tired today. Do you think I like chasing you? All I want is to have a normal conversation." She sank to her knees on the grass. Her long pink quills blowing slightly in the wind.

_She really is growing up_, Sonic thought. He sat beside her. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

She shook her head. "It was fun, for a few days. Then it got monotonous, but it was something to fill the hours of my day, I suppose." Her sad green eyes watched a caterpillar crawling on a nearby fern.

_"I felt guilty," Sonic confided in Tails, years later. "She used to be such a happy soul. Now she always looks so sad."_

"Oh." Sonic didn't know how to respond at first. Amy curled into a ball, her shoulders hunched, as if she was protecting herself from any invaders.

_"You just noticed?" Scoffed the grown up fox. Tails was now seventeen. Sonic was twenty-four, and Amy was twenty-one. _

"Sonic...do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Like, I feel like I'm being watched, but I'm watching them as well, even though I can't see them." The young woman sighed.

_"Look, guy, she's been that way ever since Shadow died. You had nothing to do with it."Tails hid his own pain at mentioning the fallen one._

"Uhh...no?"

_Sonic shook his head. "That can't be right."_

_"It is."_

"...Sonic..." Amy stood. She rubbed her neck. "I think I should go."

_"It's been _nine_ years!"_

_"You are so _arrogant_!" Heatedly exclaimed the fox. "She was in _love_ with him!"_

"Sonic?" Amy turned after she walked a few steps away. "Do you ever miss him? Shadow, I mean."

"Heck no!" Sonic shook his head. "probably for the best that he's gone."

_Sonic was stunned. But, now that he thought about it, it was obvious. She was more...subtle about it. Little hints that she cared._

Amy turned pale white. "Yeah...It's for the best..." She briskly walked away, but swayed a little, as if she didn't know how to walk.

_"Is that so?" Sonic looked to a cloaked figure that was leaning in the doorway. Green eyes met striking red ones. _

_Sonic worked up the nerve to speak. "Are you a ghost?"_

_Shadow laughed. "No, I'm not a ghost." he paused, and added, "As far as I know, anyway."_

_Sonic remained motionless. Shadow sighed, and without another word, left._

"Goodbye, Amy." Sonic, still sitting, whispered, long after she had wandered off.


	2. Chapter 2

_What a pity. Shadow thought. I didn't think she's wait that long._

Amy arrived at her home around three a.m. She looked at the calender. "Happy birthday to me." Se muttered. She plaued the recorded message on her answering machine from last year. Shadow's voice rang through the apartment.

"Morning Amy! I know you're a bit of a night owl, so I figured you'd pick up...it's midnight, so I guess I'm the first one to wish you a happy birthday! How old are you, forty? I'm just joking. I guess I'll see you tonight-remember I'm having movie night with the guys? Are you coming? I'm sorry it was planned on your birthday, but I didn't want to cancel because the guys were so excited, so...gimme a call? See you!"

She closed her eyes, enjoying his voice. She crawled into bed, but quickly realized she would not fall asleep. She turned on her lamp and opened her laptop.

_"What did I ever do that would make you fall in love with me, Amy?" He whispered, stratling her._

_"Shadow!" She sat frozen for a moment, and then threw her arms around him. "Shadow..." Silent tears fell down her cheeks._

The phone rang. At three? Amy thought. It was Sonic; figures, he was the only one who understood her nighthawk attitude. "Hello?" She breathed into the reciever.

"I thought you'd be awake." He said sleepily. "I wanted to catch you while you were still the three a.m. Amy, because you always make dumb desicions at this hour." He laughed. "SO anyways, happy birthday! Wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

Amy swayed a little, the invite making her nauseous. "Sure." She said anyway.

"Sweet! Come by around 6, okay?"

"Okay." Amy lethargically hung up the phone. She tried again to sleep with no luck.

_"But...you're dead!"Amy said in total shock._

_"I'm the ultamite lifeform, Amy."Shadow smiled. "And I never died...I was in france this whole time."_

_Amy was taken aback. "France?" Her eyes welled up with tears. "This whole time I thought you were dead you were in FRANCE!" Amy burrowed her face into his chest._

_He chuckled softly. "I didn't think you cared that much."_

_"I did. I do."Amy sighed, immersed in total bliss._

Eventually she cried herself out, and slept. When she awoke, it was 6:30 pm. SHe checked her phone. 8 missed calls and 17 texts. SHe scrolled through them, and deleted the voicemails. She considered going to Sonic's like she promised, but knew she wanted to spend her birthday with _him_.

"Shadow." His name felt alien, and yet eerily familiar. "He may not miss you, but I do." She stroked the frame of the painting Shadow had done for her of the two of them. "Let's forget about him." Amy listened to his message again. She then slipped into Shadow's favorite cloak and his shoes and headed out. When she walked out of her apartment, she realized sahe hadnt gotten dressed. Hating her own red dress at the moment, she buttoned up one of Shadow's dress shirts, and some of his baggy black jeans. She looked like a freak, wearing clothes far too big, but didn't care.

She walked out of her building walking with his picture in hand. Sonic eventually spotted her.

"Amy! Where have you been!" Sonic said, extremely worrid. "Er..."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "You dont understand him because you aren't like him!" She said coldly, and then sprinted off.

"Amy, the cars-" Sonic screamed as Amy was hit by an enormous semi.

_"Ah, so that's how you ended up here with me." Shadow looked at the earth._

_"What?" Amy looked around, confused._

_"Er..." Shadow chewed his lip. "You're dead, Amy. Like me. And Maria."_

_"But what about Sonic and Tails and everyone else I saw!"_

_Shadow smiled. "This is your heaven, Amy. You really care about them, so they're here."_

_"So you aren't Shadow? He has his own heaven?"_

_"No, it's me. Look around: we're on ARK. Maria's just in the other room. This is my heaven, too." He gestered around them._

_Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She took his hand. "But I was only thirteen...it was my birthday..."_

_"I know. I was kind of pushing your fate a little faster-my heaven wasn't quite complete without you." He put his hand on her cheek as he slowly kisses her. "Don't worry. It gets better."_

_"Will they be okay? Cream? Sonic? Do I get to find out what's happening to them?" Amy's lip quivered._

_"Yes, you do."_

_"I lo-" He silenced her with a finger on her lips. His thum traced her lips._

_"Shh...shh..."_

Sonic looked up at the stars during her late night funeral. One star caught his eye in particular.. The moment he whispered "Amen" with the rest of the party, the star vanished.


	3. Epilogue

_That was quite a show. _The pink girl thought to herself. Tired of watching her old friends in life, she spun around in her chair to search for Shadow. He was, as she suspected, directly behind her quietly watching Maria.

"Something wrong, Amy?" He looked up to her.

"So is this it? An eternity of boredom?" She hopped outg of her chair and crawled over to sit in his lap.

Maria looked up at her with childish eyes. "I'm never bored when Shadow's here! He's got this hat, and I get to draw an activity, like a game or a fun craft!" She beamed up at Shadow, clearly proud to be in his company.

"Sounds fun, if you're six." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm twelve!" She pounded her fists on the ground. "Shadow!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I did think the two of you would get along better-"

"Tell her to go away! You were my Shadow first!" Maria pouted.

"Maria, you're acting awfully childish. It isn't like you." Shadow stood up and wrapped his arms around Amy. "Why don't we play hide 'n' seek? You hide."

"Okay!" Maria sprinted off, in search of a hiding place.

He then turned to Amy. "Don't hate on my hat!"

Amy playfully wacked his arm. "Is she always that way, or-?"

"No," he said. "Normally she acts rather groen-up like you and me."

Amy shrugged. "You gonna look for her?"

Shadow smiled. "No, probably not." He bit his lip. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Amy said as they walked down the streets of the earth.

"You said you were bored!" He dragged her along the sidewalk. "Let's do something fun!"

...Meanwhile...

Sonic sat in a cafe, his finger trailing around the rim of his coffee. His friend Tails sat across from him, and they sat in silence. The were the only ones in the store. A few waitresses scurried around clearing tables, but no one else. Tails finally was unable to bear it, and broke the silence.

"Sonic, we can't keep doing this. Everyday we sit here, and it never changes. You need to move on!"

Sonic looked up. "Move on? I loved her!"

Shadow stopped outside. "Let's go in here!" Amy saw them, and dragged Shadow over to listen.

"Did you, or are you just sad she's gone?" Tails countered.

"I don't know. I miss her, Tails." He sobbed into his hands.

Tails shook his head. "I know, Sonic."

Amy stood completly still, her heart breaking at the sight of her hero in tears. Her ghost slipped in the booth beside him. "Sonic?"

Sonic's head snapped up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tails cocked his head to the side.

Amy leaned in close and kissed Sonic on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She slipped away, and hurried Shadow away. Sonic put a hand on his cheek, and swore that he was just kissed.

"Nothing." Sonic answered Tails. He smiled to himself, and told himself that he was going to be okay.


End file.
